


Backup Plan

by marmolita



Series: The Sheet (heat signup AU) [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, Language Barrier, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ambiguous omega biology, heat sign-up sheets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: Jason, one of the assistant trainers, is repacking the first aid kit when Sebastian stops in front of him.  "I'm going into heat," he says, but Jason just looks at him blankly."Uh," Jason says, "English maybe?" and wow, this must be coming on strong if he didn't even realize he was speaking Finnish.
Relationships: Sebastian Aho/Andrei Svechnikov, Sebastian Aho/Carolina Hurricanes Ensemble, Sebastian Aho/Jordan Martinook, Sebastian Aho/Jordan Staal, Sebastian Aho/Mikko Rantanen, Sebastian Aho/Teuvo Teravainen, Sebastian Aho/Warren Foegele, Sebastian Aho/Warren Foegele/Andrei Svechnikov
Series: The Sheet (heat signup AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592407
Comments: 16
Kudos: 221





	Backup Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I never thought I'd write knotting. Then again, I also never thought I'd care about hockey, but here we are! This is part of an AU where if an omega in the NHL goes into heat, their team (and the opposing team if it's during a game) get to sign up to "help them out" with their heat, and the omega gets to pick whoever they want from the list. I marked it as a series but each fic in the series will be unrelated to the others.
> 
> I don't think any warnings apply to this one, except perhaps that Sebastian's sex partners are not his first choice for sex partner. Still, all is consensual. I was also intentionally vague about the exact configuration of omega genitals and omega biology, so feel free to interpret as you desire.
> 
> Obligatory disclaimer: THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION and is not at all intended to reflect reality. Please don't read it if you know anyone in it, and please don't share it with anyone who is in it!

They're partway through a road trip and are using the extra day in Denver to acclimate to the elevation when it happens. Playing in Denver is a pain, because the altitude makes it hard even for the best athletes, so the Canes always take advantage of the time to get a practice in.

It's about halfway through the practice that Sebastian starts to feel a little off. It's little things at first -- his passes aren't connecting, his shots go wide of the goal, like he can't quite manage to keep his focus. But when Svech checks him into the boards during a 3-on-3 scrimmage, Sebastian's nerves light up like a fireworks show. _Shit_, he thinks, and when they finish the play he makes his way straight to the bench, not even looking to see if his teammates are worrying about him.

Jason, one of the assistant trainers, is repacking the first aid kit when Sebastian stops in front of him. "I'm going into heat," he says, but Jason just looks at him blankly.

"Uh," Jason says, "English maybe?" and wow, this must be coming on strong if he didn't even realize he was speaking Finnish.

Taking a deep breath, he forces himself to English and says carefully, "I'm going into heat. Now."

"Oh!" Jason says, then looks around a little wildly. "Uh, shit, what do I-- I mean, Jenny usually handles that kind of thing. She's in the dressing room."

Sebastian nods and starts walking down the tunnel. "Tell Roddy," he calls back, in case Jason is too flustered to remember what he's supposed to do. He's right -- Jenny is the trainer responsible for dynamics issues -- but all the staff ought to be trained for this kind of a situation.

When he makes it to the dressing room Jenny takes one look at him, one long inhale, and her eyes go wide. "Were we expecting this?" she asks, already setting down the protein bars she was arranging.

Sebastian shakes his head. "No, not this soon." What he doesn't say, but what they're both thinking, is that Teuvo is home in Raleigh with a busted ankle. He's spent every heat since joining the team with Teuvo, but they're not bonded and Sebastian agreed to all the same rules and regulations every other omega in the league agrees to.

Jenny gives him an assessing look. She's an omega too, and Sebastian has always appreciated that he doesn't need to explain himself to her like he does to alphas and betas sometimes. "If you want to take care of it yourself, you'll have to be scratched from tomorrow's game. There's just not enough time. If you want to play, and keep the rest of the team at their top performance, my recommendation would be that you pick at least three or four alphas so none of them get too tired out. Your heat should be over in twelve hours or less with their help." Her face is almost too gentle, like she's worried that Sebastian's going to have some kind of meltdown over having to go through his heat with anyone he wasn't expecting to. Is he having a meltdown? He's not sure, but the choice is an obvious one. They need the two points for this game and he's got to be ready to go out and score goals tomorrow night, so of course he'll have an alpha help him out -- even though it won't be Teuvo. "Should I get the sign-up sheet ready," Jenny asks, "or do you have another backup plan?"

The thing is, Sebastian loses his English when he goes into heat. Sure, he likes Teuvo, and likes spending his heat with him. (Sometimes, they fuck even when he's not in heat. It's not really a  _ thing _ , but it's a good friends-with-benefits kind of arrangement.) But more importantly, Teuvo is  _ comfortable _ . He's okay with having someone else help him but it would be so much easier if he could communicate with them. Haula is a beta and isn't going to help much here, and there are no other Finns on their team. "Are the Avs back in town yet?" he asks, trying to make his brain work enough to remember how many Finns are on the Avs roster. There's definitely one who comes to mind immediately. "I can text Mikko if they are."

Jenny shakes her head. "They're still playing their afternoon game in Chicago, but they'll be back right after. It'll be at least eight hours though." She checks her phone, scrolling around for a minute, then says, "I can contact them if you think you can wait that long, but…" She gives him a look that says  _ I know you can't wait that long _ , and she's right.

Sebastian takes a deep breath. "No, not eight hours. There's not time for sign-up to wait until after practice either, I think." He tugs at his practice jersey, using the hem to wipe sweat off his face. He can feel the fever starting up. This might be the fastest he's had a heat come on since he was a teenager -- he'll have to check in with the team doctor when he gets home, but that's a worry for another day.

Jenny nods decisively. "I'll get the sign-up sheet and paperwork ready, and contact the Avs dynamics coach to let them know you've requested Rantanen. Do you want to go straight to the heat room, or can you go back onto the ice?"

"Heat room," he says shortly. "There's not-- not time." It's hard enough just to carry on this conversation, and he's not sure how he's going to manage to talk to any of his alpha teammates about what he likes and what he needs.

"Okay. Don't worry, I've got it under control. Get changed and showered and I'll meet you back here when you're done, okay?"

It's not until she says it that Sebastian even notices he's still in all his gear, even his skates. He nods and staggers over to his stall, fingers uncoordinated and fumbling as he tries to get them off. The heat is rising unmistakeably, and his heart is pounding at the thought of taking anyone to the heat room other than Teuvo. Mikko would be okay, he thinks; they know each other, they're friends, and Mikko is the kind of big alpha that Sebastian hates to admit he's attracted to. But three or four alphas from the team? Who is even going to sign up for him?

*

Sebastian loses track of time in the shower, his forehead leaning against the cool tile as lukewarm water washes over him, until he hears Jenny calling his name from the door of the shower area. Turning off the water and grabbing his towel, he dries himself roughly and wraps it around his waist before going out to meet her. "I've got the sheet," she says by way of greeting, then shoves a robe into his hand. "Put this on and I'll take you to the heat room."

Sebastian needs a minute to parse the words she's saying to him and mentally translate them back to Finnish, but then he nods and does as he's asked, shrugging into the robe and then slipping off the towel beneath it. "You've got a very enthusiastic team," Jenny comments as she leads him down the hall. They pass the main dressing room on the way, and though Sebastian doesn't need to go into it, the scent of alpha pheromones makes him a little dizzy.

She's saying something else to him, but Sebastian doesn't really hear it. Then he's being gently guided into a room with a large bed -- the heat room -- and Jenny is closing the door behind them. He sits heavily on the edge of the bed and accepts the clipboard and pen she places in his hand, staring at them without really seeing.

"Sebastian," Jenny says forcefully. He blinks up at her. "There you are. The Avs have your request for Rantanen, but in the meantime, I need you to circle the people you want to have help you with your heat. You can choose as many or as few as you like."

"Okay," he says, looking down at the sheet again. His cheeks flush as he sees just how many names are on the list. This has to be most of the alphas on the team, if not all of them, and there are a couple people on here who aren't even alphas. He smiles as his eyes trail across Dougie's name. Dougie's the kind of omega who wouldn't hesitate to help out another omega who needed him, but if Sebastian wants this heat to be over in time to rest up for the game it's alphas that he needs.

He circles Svechnikov first, because Svech is big and friendly and close to his age. Staal is next, because he's a good captain and a good alpha. After that, he takes a while to read down the list of all of his teammates, giving more credence to the way his body reacts to their names than to anything his enfeebled brain can put together. He circles Jordan Martinook, then shrugs and circles Warren Foegele. Jenny said three or four, so here are four. Handing the sheet back, he says, "Will Mikko come? When they arrive?"

By the length of time it takes her to reply he knows his accent is getting far too thick. "I think so. But let's get you taken care of for now, and we'll worry about that later, alright? There are supplies in the drawer, and snacks and gatorade in the fridge. The guys are showering, so I'll go back and get whoever's ready first."

"Thanks, Jenny," Sebastian says, though he's not sure exactly what he's thanking her for. His thoughts are beginning to get extremely fuzzy and every time he thinks about the names he circled, he imagines what it will be like to be with them. He's halfway through a fantasy about being held down by Marty, his hand creeping up his own thigh, when the door opens.

"Hey, Fish," Jordan Staal says, looking a little sheepish. "Um. You sure you're okay with this?"

Sebastian takes a deep breath and the alpha pheromones Jordo's letting off go straight to his head. He's blushing, sure, but something about the pheromone hit wipes all of his shame and doubt away. Nodding, he lets his eyes take in the thick muscles of Jordo's torso, easily visible through the tight underarmour shirt he's wearing. "Are you?" he manages to ask, though since Jordo signed up he must be. Instinct is kicking in, and Sebastian spreads his legs and leans back on his hands, aware that the robe is falling open and his thighs are on display. It's only natural to want to tempt an alpha during heat, and Sebastian's hot enough right now that keeping Jordo's attention is about all that's on his mind.

"Jesus," Jordo mutters, stripping off his shirt in a hurry, "yeah." Sebastian preens a little under his attention. "Sorry Teuvo's not here, but I, uh, I texted him to find out what you like. He said you don't speak English during heat so Haulsy gave us all a crash course. Just the basics, like, uh,  _ joo, ei, lisää, lopeta _ ?"

His accent is terrible, but Sebastian is charmed that Jordo bothered to try to learn enough to understand the difference between  _ more _ and  _ stop _ . Jordo's got one knee on the bed between Sebastian's legs now, so he says in Finnish, "Yes, more," and pulls him in.

*

He goes two rounds with Jordo before Marty knocks on the door to take his place. He's in the thick of it by then, soaking wet and hard as a rock despite coming not five minutes earlier, grinding on Jordo's knot. There's a brief moment of tension, because pheromones make everyone a little crazy and Sebastian doesn't want to let Jordo go, but he eases away and says something in a soothing tone in English that Sebastian can't make heads or tails of. He makes Sebastian drink some Gatorade before he lets him touch himself again, then has a discussion with Marty that takes far too long in Sebastian's opinion.

Finally, though, he gets Marty on top of him, holding him down just right. Marty rubs his face against Sebastian's neck and gets him off with his hand once before grabbing a condom and starting up another round.

After Marty is Foegs, who's young and eager and likes having Sebastian ride him. He wants Sebastian to fuck him, too, which he gets across despite the language barrier by grabbing the lube from the drawer and fingering himself open.

Sebastian's never fucked an alpha during his heat before; heat makes him want to be filled and it makes alphas want to knot him. It's good, though, hot and tight and it means he gets to watch when Foegs comes, shooting all over his own chest and belly. Foegs is ready to go again pretty soon after that, and the way the timing works out they're still tied together when Svech knocks on the door.

Foegs calls him in despite their position; Svech's eyes go wide when he sees them. He inhales, then approaches the bed and kneels at the side, leaning in to kiss Sebastian. It's slow and thorough and it gets him hot again so fast that he's rolling his hips to work himself on Foegs's knot before they even part for breath. Svech says something to him but it might as well be in Russian for all that Sebastian can understand. Then he kisses his way down Sebastian's sweaty, messy chest, until he's face to face with his cock. " _ Joo _ ?" he asks, his accent not as terrible as the Canadians'.

Panting, Sebastian nods his head and gets a hand in Svech's hair to encourage him. When Svech swallows down his cock Sebastian moans, his hips jerking enough to pull at Foegs's knot. Foegs grunts against Sebastian's neck and grinds in a little farther, and Svech does something amazing with his tongue, and then Sebastian is coming again, clutching at Svech's hair with one hand and Foegs's hip with the other.

Svech and Foegs are saying something to each other, then to him, but the only word Sebastian's addled mind can understand in it is  _ good _ .

Svech is still there two rounds later, when Sebastian can feel that the heat is starting to die down. He'll only need to go one more time, he thinks, and he tries to tell Svech that but it comes out in slurred Finnish. Svech only shakes his head and holds a bottle of Gatorade to Sebastian's lips. He drinks deeply, then falls back into the pillows, breathing hard. He's still a little out of it when there's another knock on the door, and Mikko's head pokes around the corner.

"Hey Sepe, doing okay?" Mikko asks in Finnish, and it's like a breath of fresh air to be able to understand what someone is saying to him.

"Yeah, I think one more," Sebastian tells him, struggling up to his elbows. Mikko says something to Svech in English, and Svech nods and gives Sebastian a last kiss before pulling his clothes on to leave, fistbumping Mikko on his way out.

"Sorry I couldn't get here sooner," Mikko says. "We had an afternoon game and then the flight back, but I drove straight here from the airport."

"Are you going to talk or are you going to come fuck me?" Sebastian asks, eyeing Mikko hungrily. At least the heat is dying down enough now that he can put together a complete sentence, even though getting fucked is still his top priority.

Mikko laughs. "Yeah, okay, I got you." He strips efficiently and climbs onto the bed, then buries his face in Sebastian's neck and breathes deeply. "You always smell so good," he says, lips grazing Sebastian's skin. "It's not fair that Teuvo gets to have you all the time."

"Not  _ all  _ the time," Sebastian protests. "We're not bonded. I picked you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but only because I'm a Finn. Don't lie to stroke my ego, I can see how much you liked those alphas from your team," Mikko says, running a hand down Sebastian's chest and making him shiver. "Maybe you picked me because I'm big, yeah? Svechnikov isn't as big as me, you know."

Sebastian hits Mikko in the shoulder weakly. "I know, so come on already," he says, pushing up against Mikko's hard body. "Fuck me or get Svech back here to do it."

Mikko laughs and shoves his thigh between Sebastian's legs. "Tell me how you want it," he murmurs, and Sebastian does. He tells him exactly how he wants it, because he  _ can _ with Mikko. Body language was enough to make it good with the guys but it's not perfect, and now that he's gotten to see Mikko's cock up close and personal he knows just what he wants Mikko to do with it.

It takes longer, that last time, because the heat is dying down, but Sebastian doesn't mind. It feels so good, and Mikko is firm but gentle with him, holding him down carefully while he fucks him. When his knot starts to swell up, he gets them both on their sides so he can take hold of Sebastian's cock and jerk him off, and after they've both come, he slides an arm around Sebastian's waist to hold him while they're tied.

"Thanks for coming," Sebastian murmurs sleepily into the pillow. "I was going to invite you out for dinner, but." He waves a hand vaguely. His mind is clear now but he's so tired that it seems like too much effort to talk.

"This was better than dinner," Mikko replies. "Sleep, Sepe, it's late. You can nap a little now, then I'll tell your dynamics coach and she can get you back to your hotel."

"Meet up with me before the game tomorrow?" Sebastian asks with a yawn, his eyes already closing.

"I think you at least owe me coffee for this." He can feel Mikko's smile against the back of his neck. Yeah, he does owe him coffee, and lucky for Mikko, Sebastian packed the good kind in his bag. He's about to tell him so, but he falls asleep before he can get the words out.

*

There are a lot of eyes on him when Sebastian comes down to team breakfast. It's always awkward coming back to the team after a heat, but Svech greets him with a smile and waves him over to an empty seat, so Sebastian supposes it will be alright. He doesn't realize until he's sitting down that he's surrounded -- Svech and Jordo on either side of him, and Foegs and Marty across from him. "You guys don't have to do this," he says, though he knows alphas are weird sometimes about the omegas they went through a heat with. Whether it's instinct or social pressure or the way they were raised, he's had alphas try to take care of him when he doesn't need it pretty often in his lifetime.

"Yeah, but we want to," Foegs says.

"You feel better? Good to play tonight?" Svech asks, shoveling his breakfast into his mouth between words.

"Yeah, fine," Sebastian replies. He starts eating and clears most of his plate before coming up for air. Heat always leaves him needing a big dose of carbs. "Uh. Thanks," he says, when he stops to take a drink of water. "And sorry, I didn't expect that."

"There's nothing to apologize for," Jordo says. "We're a team -- we take care of our own, right? Even if it's not on the schedule."

Sebastian can feel himself blushing. "Still, thanks, you didn't have to."

Svech slings an arm around him and gives him a squeeze. "You play tonight, score us some goals, yeah? And we had a good time." He raises his eyebrows at Sebastian. " _ I _ had a good time. I think you did too."

"Yeah," Sebastian says, shoveling more food in his mouth to avoid having to say more.

"Okay, boys," Jordo shouts, getting everyone's attention. "Finish your breakfast and let's go skate, because we're gonna shut down the Avs tonight!" The team cheers, and everything is just as normal as it's always been. Sebastian thinks about how he's going to meet up with Mikko later today and smiles.

When he's changing into his gear, he pulls out his phone and texts Teuvo in Finnish.  _ Unexpected heat last night, _ he writes. _ Missed you, but the boys took care of me. _ It's not even a minute later that the reply comes in.

_ [Teuvo] hope they were good to you. kill it tonight!! _

Sebastian smiles. Yeah, he loves this team.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to misswonderheart, dustofwarfare, and freosan for beta and cheerleading! The Finnish words included are just yes, no, more, and stop. Find me on [tumblr](http://marmolita.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/marmolita42) if you'd like!


End file.
